


Night

by Justalazywriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abandonment, Alone, Angel yuuri, Angels, Bottom Yuuri, Demon viktor, Demon yuri, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Poor Yuuri, Secrets, Top Viktor, and happiness, and sadness, and sex, but slow build, demon/angle, just alot of gayness, yurio is older then Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalazywriter/pseuds/Justalazywriter
Summary: Contains a bit of Yurio x OtabekThere are demons that walk the earth, their thoughts devoured by the darkness they could not fight.Demons were once angels too.Can a mere human bring light to a demon that has hid his emotions and forgotten about the light years ago?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves just so you all know all my stories are posted to my wattpad at marrwrote and if the story seems like it hasn't been updated in a while and I haven't replied to any comments you can contact me there!

A mothers angel  
\---  
{Extremely short! (205/w) chapters usually range from 800/1000+ words long!}  
\--  
Every mother sees the angel in her child, because a angel is there no matter who you are and what you've done or who you will become.  
Even when she is gone, the angel lives on cause you gain a guardian.

Yuuri, left alone as his mother was taken from him as a child, his father having never seen his face, nor maybe even knowing of his existence. 

That never mattered, he was raised by a woman that was thought to be an angel, her gentle heart warming everyone she met. When you loose someone you love, someone you cherish you gain an angel you know.  
Demons and angels did not exist in this world as "god" was just a myth or so it seemed to the eyes of the child. 

But a mother that only showed her light, also has her shadow and her secrets that will follow her child, her divined child.  
\--  
Hello darlings!  
I swear the story gets better this is just a little part to let you get the idea of what the story will be playing on.  
Hope you continue reading! Have a lovely day, until next time my darlings!


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll just have to read to find out ;)

\---  
The moons light  
\---  
Yuuri let a soft sigh escape his lips, eye glistening under the light of the moon, his body held close sitting on a large rock listening to soothing beats of the oceans waves colliding in the midst of night.  
Closing his eyes, listening to the beautiful sounds of nature not a presences around him, he was alone...

The moon's light kissed the beauty of the ocean like a painting canvas, creating a captivating sight that treasured any human's eyes. Such beauty in such a simplistic thing.  
Yuuri's breath seen clear in the bitter nights frigid air, Yuuri finally escaping his home in Hasetsu. Taking the chance to travel the world like he'd always dreamt, to see all its magnificent beauty. The boy was in Saint Petersburg a truly captivating place, but it came with some 'disadvantages' for Yuuri having never learnt the beautifully spoken language.

Resting his head back as the bleak winds rushed past the soft whistling in the winds causing a smile to tear its way to his lips. Threading through Yuuri's raven locks as each strain danced in the wind, lips parted as he enjoyed the bliss of the winds gentle laid kisses.

All was taken away as the harrowing sound of his smart phone began to blare, rolling his eyes recognizing the ringtone, as only one person the boy knew would have 'Nyan Cat' as a ringtone. Phichit Chulanont.  
It was true that Phichit was a dear friend, Yuuri truly cherishing their relationship more than anything but it had began to get annoying with the consistent phone calls and text messages, as this would be about the tenth time the thai blogger had called in the past six hours or so.  
The silence, all was taken away as the galling sound of his smart phone began blare out, distributing the subtle silence. Rolling his eyes recognizing the ringtone, as he knew only of one person that would have 'Nyan Cat' as their ringtone. Phichit. 

It was true that Phichit was a dear friend, Yuuri truly cherishing their friendship more than anything as the thai man was always there for him. But it began to get annoying with the consistent phone calls and text messages. This having been the tenth time the thai blogger had called in the past six hours or so.

Clicking 'Deny' before turning his attention back to the captivating sight before him, the soft sound of something colliding with the subtle waters screw the boys attention, the subtle 'plop' sound making his eyes seek out what had caused the gentle ripples in the water. Yuuri's attention falling to the direction that the sound had sourced from seeing only seeing the soft ripples in the water.  
'Must have been a stone'. the thought made Yuuri think back to when he was only a mere child in Hasetsu tossing stones into the small lake outside his house always excited to see how many ripples would surface, counting each on.

'I wish I could stay here forever...' Yuuri thought as he closed his eyes listening to the constant beating off the Waves as they smashed against each other dampening the crystal sand.  
'Be Careful what you wish for' was something the boy's sister used to say, as sometimes your wish can be twisted, interpreted incorrectly and you could only receive the opposite of what you desired.  
Taking in a deep breath before slowly exhaling, the ocean's lullaby soothing Yuuri into a state of thought.

Opening his eyes resting his head back stretching before Yuuri gave one more quick glance at the beautiful ocean clear waters that brought such beauty before his eyes, climbing off the rock his bare feet falling onto the cool sand, that stuck to his pale skin. Smiling playfully wiggling his toes in the sand enjoying the feeling.   
Playing around in the pearl sand making Yuuri smile, a genuine smile. It has been years since he had taken a trip and witnessed such beautiful things and have the feeling of playfulness regain even if it was from something so Simple but not so when recreated.

Kicking his foot up watching as the sand began to fall back onto the ground sparkling in the air. Yuuri fell onto the sand wincing softly squinting his eyes, about to pull himself up from the gentle sand but sighed resting in the grainy sand beneath him gazing up at the beautiful stars then shun so bright.  
Every time he gazed upon the stars, it was like opening a door, he could be anyone. Anywhere. 

Yuuri could be himself at any moment even if he fell into the past. Then you realize your only under the breath of the stars and that everything you are seeing is just what you've created like nothing ever happened, just your imagination soothing you.

Walking over to the small log bench where he had placed his sneakers and hoodie, pulling on the thin runners jacket before dusting off his feet with his hand trying to avoid getting sand in his eyes before slipping into his shoes not caring about socks as he shoved them into his pocket before taking his Leave, sharing once last glance towards the moon oblivious to the 'person' watching him.  
\---

Hello my darlings!  
Hoped you enjoyed chapter one! Chapter two will be up today as well!  
Demon!Viktor 28  
Human? Yuuri 20  
Demon! Yuri (Yurio) 22  
{Yep I made Yurio two years older then Yuuri, fight me}  
Till next time my darlings!


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....?

Human boy  
\--  
His eyes studied the boy from afar, watching him. The boys amber eyes almost seemed to sparkle as he gazed over the beautiful moon lit ocean as thought he was looking for something. Something to guide him.  
Viktor's hands tightened around the small piece of cloth in his pocket as he could only watch the ravenette from a distance worried he frighten the 'Angel' as he seemed so innocent. So pure almost as if the light haven't forgotten about him.

It almost made the demon want to devour the human boy, take away everything strip him till his eyes only fell upon him.   
Till he begged to be devoured.

Viktors heart began to throb painfully as Yuuri's subtle attention grew towards the soft skipping sound that erupted in the water, his eyebrows furrowing trying to figure out what had caused the ripples in the calm waters, most likely caused by the fall of a leaf, or the skip of a fish.

A soft smile tared its way to the boy's paled lips as I'd he was remembering something that had built him, molded his past. While the demons face remained emotionless, Yuuri almost seemed to glow in the demons beryl eye's making him tear his eyes away from the human letting out a soft 'tsk' sound, scolding himself.

Viktor has lived his life neglecting the so called 'light' and all that followed, the 'light' that would guide him what bullshit. The so calls 'beyond' or 'heaven' was nothing but a mere fragment of the pathetic humans imaginations. The "god" they prayed to, asked for guidance is nothing. He will cast you away is you 'disobey' his asking, even if what he asked is to do the unspeakable.

Human that follows his word, like a puppet on strings. Viktor gritted his teeth, they do not know what that so called 'god' is willing to do, what he is willing to sacrifice. Or abandon.  
Even if it means casting away his son, or should say his sons. But they will escape, they always escape, feeding off people's darkness, finding their ways to the surface to taint his oh so beautiful creations.  
Turning his attention back to the human boy, Yuuri. Only to see  the child smiling as he wiggled his toes in the white sand beneath his feet, giggling softly as he kicked on foot up watching as each grain fell back to its place. His smile, so pure.

Viktor made a face of disgust towards the boy, "happiness" was nothing but an illusion.  
But, it almost seemed satisfying watching the boy dance around in the sand swing his   
arms around as though he was a child playing in the mud. 

Not once did his smile fade, as his eyes closed falling down onto the sand before gazing up at the stars his breathing heavy from his 'play', Viktor watching  as his chest slowly rose and fell with each breath.  
"Viktor" a voice called, the mask of annoyance causing a smirk to pull it's way to the older’s lips as he recognized the 'little kitten'. Yuri Plisetsky

"Yakov is looking for you" his voice held no emotion his accent strong but not as nearly as potent as Viktor’s, his arms crossed over his chest leaning on his leg staring at the silver-haired demon back. Viktor let out a soft "hmph" Yuri narrowing his eyes clearly annoyed with the demon. 

"Does it look like I care?"  Clicking his tongue irritated by the man, folding his tongue in his mouth, Yuri wanting to just smack the smug smirk off his face, "You should hurry the fuck up, you know Yakov will loose all his hair if you keep him waiting" laughing softly at the sly comment, “Let him" his response blunt as his eyes still laid on the petite human boy.

Yuri sighed knowing he could not persuade the man he was as stubborn as Yakov, walking up to the older demon leaning on the cool metal railing, "Stalking a little human boy now are we" the blonde teased shoving his hands in his pocket. Viktor eyes looked over at the young demon eyes locked in a glare to make any human tremble but Yuri only snorted before pushing himself off the railing.

"Come on twinkle toes"  
\--  
Hello darlings!  
I hoped you liked this chapter! I swear the story gets better.   
Sorry for spelling errors!  
Well untill next time my darlings!


End file.
